CSI Up
by SandieBrody
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the episode CSI Down would plan out if Greg had been the one on the plane... Well this Fanfic is that epsiode with a twist! I do not own the transcript i have used or the episode or characters!(Summery sucks but check it out!) xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**CSI Up**

**I have used a transcript of CSI Down and this fanfic is where instead of Morgan being on the helicopter, its Greg... Hope y'ah enjoy!x**

**BTW I OWE NOTHING! Its all CBS!**

**BTWA The *Boom*'s are end of Acts that are in the transcript, if y'ah wanna read the transcript it's on a website called leetomson . co . uk (I cant put the address on here so search CSI Transcript leethomson on 'Google') and in the category CSI! There are quite a few episodes so I would check 'em out!**

**I'm so sorry if my grammar or tense is a little off I have spent a week doing this so all the words seem to blur now... Review it and tell me if there are any mistake...**

**Enjoy!**

A Denali stopped on a mountain trail and 3 CSI's stepped out in their vests

Greg was talking to Morgan, "... I'll give you the ocean, Morgan..."

Morgan playfully argued, "And the weather. The Lakers. The ability to walk down the street without being handed full-frontal business cards."

Greg could not leave it at that"...But if you seriously think L.A. beats Vegas at night, you need professional help"

"You offering your services?" Morgan gave him a look

But Before Greg could tackle it, Russell raises a hand

"You hear that?" He said

A Chunk-Chunk-Chunk noise echoed and a Medevac helicopter appeared in the distance and hurried towards them

Russel approached the ranger, "Rescue chopper?"

Morgan was confused, "We drove seventy miles. We were promised murder"

"And you had it, 'til thirty minutes ago" The Ranger told them

They all walked towards the crime scene

"Vic came back to life?" Greg wondered

Ranger turned to him, "Didn't have a pulse when I found him on my patrol. Called it in. All a sudden, he groans"

They all came across a barely conscious victim who was lying on his back with a bullet graze wound on his forehead and bruising on his face with his arms and knees caked in dirt and covered in filth, Russell crouched beside the victims and said, "Hang in there, pal. Help's here"

There was no response so one of the paramedics rushed over with a gurney and checked his vital signs

Greg stood with his camera taking photos, "GSW in his shoulder. Bullet graze wound along his forehead"

Russell noticed red, abraded circles around the victims wrists, "Abrasions on his wrists. He was bound"

Greg finished with, "And burned"

He took more photos on the victim's neck, two small burns, "Look like taser marks"

Morgan began talking to one of the paramedics, "Wallet?"

He searched through the victims pockets, "Nothing"

Russell's cell began buzzing and he stepped away to answer, "Russell"

"Just landed a double in Northtown. Anyone around to help?" It was Nick at a bachelor pad with two dead white, early-20's victims

Russell looked around, "Catherine and Sara are in court. But our Mount Stirling D.B. Frankensteined. I can spare someone.

"Alright, thanks"

Russell ended the call and approached Greg and Morgan, "Morgan, I need you to hitch a ride on the bird, process our vic at the hospital. Then head to Northtown, Nick needs help with a double"

Morgan almost looked shocked, "You want me to leave this gorgeous crime scenery?"

Greg smiled and said, "I'll go"

Russell and Morgan swapped looks and Russell nodded, "We'll stay"

"Chopper ride and two homicides?" He grinned at Morgan "I'm up for some excitement"

He hustled towards the waiting copper

*BOOM* Who are you

The helicopter gained elevation and Greg peered down out of the window, behind him the paramedic was performing CPR

Greg grabbed his cell and speed-dialed Morgan, "Miss me already?" Morgan teased

"Head fifty yards from your three o'clock. Think I just found the rest of your scene" He picked up binoculars

He watches as Morgan turned to her three o'clock he moved his vision to a patch of dirt and a large blood pool and a crumpled hooded sweatshirt, "Won't tell Russell I gave you the tip. You can look smart and own me one" He teased back to her

Suddenly the helicopter jolted with turbulence and Greg drops the binoculars and gets knocked against the wall

"Hey you alright, mate?" The paramedic asked

He nodded

"Might get a little bumpy"

Greg pocketed his cell

At Nick's crime scene, Brass joined Nick to brief him, "Mailman spotted them through the iron-barred window"

"Delivers door-to-door in this neighborhood? Takes some mail-sack"

Nick notices the half-smoked blunts and malt liquor bottles on the coffee table between couch and flat-screen

"TV or stereo on when officers responded?"

"Whole system blaring. I know both of them. Wes Aykin and Tony Malos. Nailed 'em on some juvie stuff a few years back, but their ink says they've gone pro"

Nick looked at the gothic-lettered tat spanning the back of Wes Aykin's neck, "Mad-Ten"

"Madison and Tenth. Gang-slash-syndicate that runs this hood. Drugs, extortion, prostitution, Internet porn..."

Nick moved to a table that was littered with credit cards, manufacturing supplies, card blanks, an encoder, a stack of finished cards, "... and more phony credit than a Hollywood awards show. Left all this plastic, doesn't seem like this was about business"

Nick continued into the kitchen and saw something on the floor... Tiny Metal Spheres

Nick followed the bits of metal trace to the back door, he opened the door and noticed the door was fitted with a heavy duty steel plate lock which had cleanly sliced opened, "Sliced right through. Plasma cutter" Nick said to Brass

*Flashback*

Fumes of gas rush through a crackling electrical arc, igniting into white-hot plasma, "Inert gas and an electrical arc create an ultra-hot plasma that chews through the steel"

Killer pushes the door open and stealth's inside...

*End of Flashback*

Nick stepped outside to an alley behind the house and finds a ditched Portable Plasma Cutter, he picked it up and sees a metal label on it 'Stolen From Walsh Welding'

Nick grinned and turned to Brass in the doorway, "Stolen From Walsh Welding" He read out loud

"I'll give 'em a call. Casa de Brass could use some discounted pipe-work"

In the living room Dr. Robbins was jotting notes while David Phillips was looking at the liver stick, "Didn't know you were here" Nick said

"Already flipped 'em and sticked 'em. Both died around midnight"

Nick looked closely at the victims necks which were encircled with thin, incised wounds, "Nasty necks wounds..."

"They were garroted" Dr. Robbins continued

Robbins nodded at the 20-inch strand of wire lying on the floor, the ends of it curled into crude handles, "Found that wire underneath this victim"

Nick picked up the wire

"Also noticed some burns... Consistent with a taser"

"Attack was clearly planned, killer brought a plasma cutter for entry..."

*Flashback*

The stereo blasted as Wes and Tony, buzzed and baked while laughing at some dumb nonsense, "...must have known it was a good time to strike"

Killer appeared behind the couch and as Tony gets up to grab another forty from a little fridge in the corner of the room... then back to the couch, where Wes was the unconscious with his wrists duct-taped, before Tony utters a sound... ZZZZT! He's tased from behind by the killer and drops to his knees

Then Wes and Tony were both taped at the wrists and ankles and the killer alternately began strangling then with a wire garrote

*End of Flashback*

"Easier ways to end two men. Killer was either getting off... or trying to get something out of them" explained

In the helicopter, the paramedic administered chest compression's to his IV'd and defibrillator-patched patient, Greg watched, "What can I do?"

The paramedic hustled, "Skim the Skymall? I've got Epi running, he's back in Vfib, gonna shock again"

He activates the defibrillator, the victim stirred a little while sucking a thin breath, "There we go"

The victim then groaned something under his breath and Greg listened, "Samantha"

The victim grasped his hand out and before Greg can react he grabbed his hand and mutters, desperately again, "Samantha..."

Greg felt uncomfortable but let him keep his hand...

At the house in Northtown, Nick was pulling a dusted print when Brass entered, "Save your powder..."

Brass approached Nick as David and an Corner's Assistant were bagging the two bodies, "...I've got our suspect. Walsh the Welder said his assistant made off with a bunch of equipment last night, didn't show up for work this morning. Assistant's named Frank Cafferty, has a record..."

Brass showed his iPhone to Nick and he read his rap sheet, "Got out six months ago after a ten-year ban for manslaughter. Ex-Con lands a straight job in this economy, should be grateful"

Brass tossed a look at the two bagged bodies, "Difference having a job and pursing your passion"

At the Mount Stirling, Russell and Morgan approach the spot where Greg noticed from the copter, Russell sees a large blood pool, "Blood pool. Your hunch to head this way was right"

"Just trusting my instincts" Morgan replied

Morgan took some photos and swabbed the blood pool, while Russell saw a glint of something metal about five feet from the large blood pool and he went to it and finds two bullet casing, "Two nine-mil casings. One shot in the vic's shoulder, other shot grazed his head..."

Russell eyed the surrounding area and picked a spent bullet from the dirt, "... and landed here"

Morgan discovered a second, smaller blood pool about ten yards from the first one with two casings beside it, "Second blood pool. Two more casings"

"Second gunshot vic?" Russell asked

"Not much blood..." She noticed, "Ground took the brunt of these shots"

Morgan dug her fingers in the ground and pulled the bullets out while Russell made a find, "Blast two caps in the earth, the earth gets its revenge... Tire impression. Nature's traffic cam" He noticed the tire tracks

Morgan joined him and she snapped photos of the parallel impression, "Wide-axis. Pickup or SUV"

"So, vic's driven up here... shot, left for dead..." He turned and looked back o the direction where the victim was found, "His hands and knees were scuffed. Tried to crawl towards the road..."

Russell and Greg began walking in the same direction the victim crawled while they eyed the ground, Russell saw a bloody smear on the face of some exposed rock and he crouched to examine it

Morgan snapped a photo of the thumb print and the software scanned for the matches, it gets a hit... Frank Cafferty, Russell was not surprised, "Our vic on the copter's named Frank Cafferty... Wait a sec..."

The Mobile AFIS File said 'LVPD Case File 10252011 - 10/25 9:12 am'

Russell pulled out his cell and speed-dialled, "Stokes" Nick answered

"Nick, you just entered prints from a Frank Cafferty into the system"

Nick was on his cell with the bodies gone, "Yeah, he's my suspect"

"He's our victim..." Russell explained

"You mean the guy who's..."

Russell got a bad feeling, "Up in the air with Greg"

In the helicopter, Frank's breathing was labored but steady, the paramedic checked the heart-monitor and was impressed, "Hell, you're a fighter" He said

Greg pulled his buzzing cell out from his pocket and he answered it, "Hey Boss. Still in the air"

Frank gazed at Greg with an In-and-Out focus and he listened to his cell, "... really, at the Northtown Double?"

He looked around, "Copy that, I'll make sure he's in custody when we land"

He pocketed his cell, suddenly Frank Cafferty started to seize and the paramedic scrambled to the monitor as the violent seizes rips down the IV bag on the other side, Greg bounded over to grab the IV bag and as he crouched by Frank he felt something... His holster, it was empty, Greg's eyes darted up to... A gun barrel right in his face and Frank behind it

The paramedic saw the gun and lurched back with his hands up, still restrained Frank held the gun on Greg and screamed up to the cockpit, "You touch that radio, try to punch a code, bastards is dead"

The pilot held still, "Unstrap me!"

The paramedic didn't move, "Unstrap me or the cop eats it"

Greg argued back, "I'm not a cop..."

"Now!"

The paramedic undid the gurney straps and freed Frank who kicks him backwards and then stood up with the gun still steady, eyes steely

*Boom*

In the helicopter, Frank sat up still with Greg's gun trained on him, his eyes watching all of them, "Everyone's cans off. Cell phones, too, give 'em to me. Now!"

Greg, the paramedic and pilot took of their headsets and dug out there cells and slid them over to Frank who ripped out his IV from his arm and opened the copter 'Clam Shell' hatch, the wind rushed in and without a care he threw the cells out, he called out to the pilot, "Due South. Stay low. I see a highway, a town, a cop car, it's the last thing you see"

Pause, Greg picked up some courage, "Where are we going?"

"Mexico" Frank said looking at him, "Just not sure how much 'we' there's gonna be about it"

The copter flew away from the mountains and shrinks into the distance...

Russell and Morgan were loading the Denali and Russell decided to call Nick about where Greg was, "Greg's still not at your crime scene?"

"Uni waiting for him at the hospital said no sigh of the copter"

Russell had a bad feeling, "I'll contact MedEvac dispatch. Still need a hand?"

While Russell was talking Morgan pulled out her cell and dialed 'Greg'

Nick continued taking to Russell, "I'm good. Catherine and Sara finished in court, they're checking out Frank Cafferty's address"

"Got it" Russell ended the call and dialed the MedEvac dispatch, Morgan began talking to Russell, "No service on Greg's cell"

Russell listened to his cell, "Dispatch" Came the voice of the dispatch operator

"D.B. Russell with the Crime Lab. Got an ETA on MedEvac 3, heading from Mount Stirling to Desert Palm Hospital?"

The operator isn't worried because it's business as usual and replies, "We've been unable to establish radio contact with MedEvac 3"

Russell wanted to know where they are, "Check with Air Traffic Control"

Russell noticed Morgan scanning the sky with her face etched with concern...

At the coroner's office Catherine shows a picture of Frank Cafferty's taser-burned neck with the real, taser-burned neck of the dead Wes Aykin, "It's a match" Dr. Robbins confirmed

Wes Aykin and Tony Malos were not Y'd as Dr. Robbins was eyeing the iPad in Catherine's hand, "Taser burns on Frank Cafferty's neck and the neck of the dead Mad-10s are three of a kind" He explained

"Sara and I just got back from Cafferty's apartment. Door was kicked in, signs of a struggle" Catherine informed

"So Cafferty tased and killer these gentlemen in Northtown, retired home for the evening..." Dr. Robbins began

"... Then someone else, probably from their crew, went looking for Frank... busted into his place, used the taser on him" Catherine continued

"Dragged him out, and up to the mountains. Any idea what started the feud?" Dr. Robbins finished

"Frank'll be at the hospital soon, I'm sure he's got all kinds of answers" Catherine hoped

In the Helicopter all was quiet, "Who's Samantha?" Greg broke the silence

Frank tensed when he heard the name and Greg realized he must have said the wrong thing, "You might've been dreaming. Kind of muttered it when you were under..." He tried to reason

Frank interrupted, "I wasn't dreaming"

Greg examined Frank, trying to search for clues about him, saw a ring but it had nothing on it, he noticed the tattoos, a black cat, a rifle and one above his heart which was a shape that consisted of the letter 'S', "She someone special to you?" Greg asked

Frank looked at him and then... whipped around aiming the gun at the paramedic, "What'd you do?!"

The paramedic plastered back against his seat, "Nothing, I..."

Frank didn't believe him, "You moved. You're trying something"

"I didn't move! You're on medication your vision's compromised..." The paramedic feared for his life

Frank squinted one eye and aimed between the paramedic's eyes, "You wanna test my vision, Doc?"

Greg decided to help, "Frank. Not worth it"

But Frank held his aim and after a long beat the paramedic began quaking, "Put him down" He ordered

The paramedic was confused, "What?"

Frank turned to Greg, "Drug him, I don't want him moving!" Greg didn't move, "You got five seconds"

The paramedic nodded towards the medical case and turned to Greg, "Morphine. Fill a syringe"

Greg picked up the case and pulled out a bottle of morphine and a syringe but hesitates, after a look from the paramedic he filled the syringe and with the help from the paramedic who guided the needle he closed his eyes as the drug rushed into him...

At the CSI Labs and in the locker room Catherine ended a cell call, "Thanks Jim"

Sara was digging through a beat-up cardboard box on the table and pulled a digital camera out and then puts aside a post-it note with the address '... 1276'

"Brass dug into Cafferty's file, couldn't find any gang connections. Guy spent the last tens years in prison for a bar fight gone wrong. No gang beef in lock up. Before that, he was in the service... Chopper pilot" Catherine told Sara what she had just learned

"Didn't strike me as a banger. Too old to be a foot soldier, too broke to be anything higher. You saw his place... keeps his life in cardboard boxes"

Sara then pulled a big stack of photos out of one of the boxes which was of Frank and a little dark-haired girl, the date stamp was between 1993 - 2002, "Brass say anything about a daughter?"

"Army file claimed divorced with one dependent" Catherine replied

Catherine dug out a stack of black & white xeroxed pictures of a 16-year-old face cropped from different photos and blown up with 'Call Frank: 555-6252' across the bottom

"Think he was searching for her" Catherine wondered eyeing the two photos together and realizing it was the same girl, Sara began reading a letter, "Daughter's name is Samantha. Sent him this in prison, four years ago... 'I've got a better man in my life now, who looks out for me like you never have... You asked for a recent photo of me? Here you go"

Sara reacted to the accompanying photo.. "Ouch" And shows it to Catherine, the photo was a snapshot of a 16-year-old Samantha sitting on the lap of a 16-year-old, lip-pierced bad boy with her tiny skirt and his hand on her thigh, "I've seen him before" Catherine pointed out

Catherine picked up her iPad and started flipping through photos from the Northtown scene while Sara looked at the bad boy again and it finally clicked, "One of the dead Mad-10s. Wes Aykin"

Catherine found the photo was they compared the two pictures together and it was indeed the same guy, "Daughter may be the connection"

Just then Catherine cell buzzed, "Hey Russell" She listened and her expression drops, "Oh, God..."

In the hallways of the CSI Labs Russell appears just as Ecklie steps out of his office, "We need to talk"

Ecklie, who is unaware of the situation, walks and talks, "Which one of them is it now?"

"Greg"

"Well, how's he screwed up now?" Ecklie asked Russell noticing Russell's tone

"He hitched a ride on a MedEvac flight that was supposed to land an hour ago. There's no sign of it"

Ecklie tried to keep calm, "Was there a distress cal?"

"No radio, no transponder signal, no appearance on radar"

No other questions except, "It's my team. My responsibility"

"He was the best lab tech we ever had... Then again, you'll always be a better supervisor than I ever was"

Ecklie began to stalk back to his office, "Air Traffic Control better have some answers"

In the layout room, a satellite map of Vegas-Springs Mountain Range is on the plasma screen and Morgan is updating Russell, she draws a yellow line from Mt. Stirling, South, following Route 160, "Because of the patient's head wound, pilot wanted to avoid altitude, so he was going to trace Route 160, and cut across Wilson Ridge, toward the cut..." Her finger led across the ridge at Mountain Spring

"McCarran radar can't pick up an aircraft blocked by the mountains. But at the last radio update to dispatch, 9:27 AM, the copter was here..." On the map, Morgan pinned a finger five miles Northwest of the bend where Rte. 160 heads due east, "Should have emerged from the mountains, and onto McCarran Radar six or seven minutes later..."

*VFX SHOT*

The helicopter veered East, towards the mountains but as it flies along, it turns transparent and fades out, "It never emerged" Morgan explained

*End of VFX SHOT*

"Archie pinged the cells of Greg, the pilot, and paramedic. All three signals were emanating from a one acre area her..." She placed a finger on the east of the the route 106 bend

*VFX SHOT*

Two sheriff department patrol car are parked along the road off Route 160 and two sheriff deputies are wandering the nearby stretch of desert, "Sheriff's Deputies recovered the phones..."

One of the sheriff deputies picked up Greg's busted phone and shows it to the other deputy who waved another busted cell phone, they both glance around, all flat desert, miles of visibility, "... But there was no sign of any wreckage" Morgan voiced

*End of VFX SHOT"

The atmosphere was grim but undeniable, "Cafferty... He made them toss their phones. Copter's hijacked" Russell concluded

"There hasn't been any demands" Morgan understood the whole situation but was a little confused

"We keep working on the case. Find out everything we can about Frank Cafferty. In case we do establish contact with him" Russell focused

They both walked into the hallways and something was eating at Morgan, "I was supposed to be the CSI on that flight"

Russell felt Morgan's pain, "Let's keep our minds on making sure that the one who is, comes home. *Pause* Catch up with Sara, see what she's got" Morgan heads off and Catherine comes out of A/V and joins Russell, "Think I know why Cafferty was in that Northtown house. He was looking for his daughter. Samantha. She used to date Wes Aykin, one of the dead Mad-10s"

"So, Cafferty figured Wes and the rest of the gang might know where she was" Catherine led Russell into the A/V

"Wasn't just a hunch..." Catherine went to the computer and tapped a few keys, "...He's seen some awful proof"

A pained women moaned on screen and Russell looked at the computer, "Found a web address jotted among Frank's possessions. The URL is a file sharing site... Specifically, one file"

Russell knew what it was, "Porn video"

On the screen two shirtless guys with ski masks where having there way with a young women, they were not Wes and Tony but one of them had a visible Mad-10s tattoo on his shoulder, the women who was Samantha Cafferty had her eyes half-faced, "She's drugged. Frank sees this. Sees red. Tries to strangle her whereabouts out of Wes and Tony... Do we know where she is"

"No" Catherine concluded and showed Russell a copy of Samantha Cafferty's DMV record, "Samantha renewed her license a month ago, but the address she used is a weekly. She's no longer there" Catherine clicked off the video just as Hodges entered with a report, "The tire treads Morgan photo'd at the mountain scene. They're high-end run-flats, standard on a number of luxury SUVs. Lexus, BMW, Porsche"

Catherine rememeber something then and taps some keys on the laptop, "Cafferty had a digital camera, amateur 'surveillance' photos on it. He was tracking the Mad-10s, their properties, cars..." Catherine clicked through a half-dozen candid Donnie Brasco-style photos of the Mad-10s thugs, along with apartment buildings and vechiles and landing on one blacked-out Porsche Cayenne SUV, "...including a Porsche Cayenne"

"Could be the vehicle that took Cafferty up to the mountains" Russell idenitfied

"Partial plate. We can run it through DMV"

"I had all the techs and interns send out a file photo of the copter. Email. Twitter. Saying, if you see it, let us know... He's a really good CSI" Hodges and Catherine left, hoping

In the layout room Russell stepped in to find Nick studying a big plasma, "What have you got, Nick?" Russell asked

"Twenty-nine Palms Marine Corps Base" Nick indicated an area directly south of Vegas, "Hundred miles South of Mount Stirling..." Nick tapped the interactive screen and brings up a recorded Radar Animation which shows a blip moving South along the Eastern Edge of the base's radar range, "Picked up a non-transponding, radio-silent craft in its airspace fifteen minutes ago. Guy in the tower said it looked like MedEvac 3. By the time was got the message, the copter was off radar"

"So copter's going due South. Mexico?"

"Chips are on the lookout, but haven't seen it. Cafferty might have the pilot zigging and zagging" Nick wondered

"Even straight-lining it, have to refuel to make it to the border"

"Every airstrip between here and there's got a heads-up"

Henry appeared at the door with a file in his hand, "DNA on the two blood pools you and Morgan found at the mountain scene. Big pool was Cafferty. Small pool was a second contributor. Female..."

Russell made a rare jump-to-conclusion but it was bad news, "Cafferty's daughter"

"No..."

Henry pulled out a mug shot of a blonde, rough 19-year-old named 'Tiffany Bamford', "Nineteen-year-old named Tiffany Bamford. Local, in CODIS from a prior assault conviction. I checked hospitals... she's at Desert Palms"

At Desert Palms in a patient room, Tiffany Bamford was in bed with two stitched-up gashes along her forehead and a sickly swell around her eye, her hair crudely dyed black with some streaks of dye staining her forehead, she was a little hazy with slurring of her speech as she spoke to Nick, "They didn't want me to come here... my head just kept hurting worse"

"Who didn't want you to come here, Tiffany? Who did this to you?"

Tiffany teetered on answering, "Mad-10s?" Nick jumped to assumption

"Said they weren't gonna really do anything to me. Supposed to be fake, Just messing with this guy. Get me some cred. Dyed my hair, then took me out there..."

*Flashback*

It was nighttime at Mountain Stirling and 'Tiffany' is led by a Mad-10s to Frank who is hand-cuffed and on his knees, he had been beaten groggy, "You wanted you daughter, Frank? Here she is. And look what you've made us do to her" On of the thugs exclaimed and 'Tiffany' is thrown to the ground and roughly booted in the head, a wound trickled blood from her forehead, "Samantha!" Frank shouted as one of the thugs pulled out his .9mm and aimed it at 'Samantha's' head and fired it a few inches away from her forehead making it look real and making Frank think it was, the thugs dragged the 'dead' body away from the screaming Frank

*End of Flashback*

Nick leaned closer to Tiffany, "Tell me their names. We'll protect you. I promise" Nick knew she wanted to tell him everything but instead she looks around him and Nick followed her gaze to a tatted-up badass in the doorway, "You a friend of hers?" Nick asked him

"Thought this was my grandmother's room. My mistake" He shuffled of,f after a look from Tiffany, Nick turned back to Tiffany who screamed, "Get lost" at him and Nick knew he'd lost her

In Ecklie's office, Russell was standing in front of a sitting Ecklie, "So these guys wanted Frank to believe they killed Samantha. Fact that they had to fake it, says... what? She was already dead but they couldn't produce a body?" Ecklie explained

"Or she's still alive, and they couldn't get their hands on her... But what if we can? Find her, and let Frank know she's alive. That might be the gravity that'll bring him down" Russell informed

"How are we going to find her? No address, no number... And in the meantime... Frank Cafferty thinks he watched his daughter's murder. Can't help thinking what that might mean for our former lab tech"

On the helicopter, Frank felt hazy and tired and was slowly beaning lulled to sleep, "She's dead" He said to Greg

Greg looked at Frank and across from him, the paramedic was slumped, unconscious in his seat, "Samantha. My daughter. You asked" He explained

"What happened?" Greg asked

"I was no good when she was little. I went away. She got in with the wrong people. When I came back, I tried to save her" He mournfully explained

"Wanted a second chance"

"Ended up getting her killed"

"How?" Greg asked, again

But Frank shook his head, not going there. Greg sees an in, "A month ago I met a beautiful women who I had a connection with for the first time"

Frank looked at him, "For the first time?"

"Yeah, I haven't had much luck with many women before, one turned out to be linked with many murders and another was... killed"

"You spoke to her yet?" Frank was connecting with him

"No, I'm too nervous, I don't want to make any mistakes this time, I have been given a second chance"

His sorrowful words were settling Frank when...

...WHAM! The paramedic jumped Frank, wrestling him for the gun, Greg was blind-sighted as the two other men fought for the gun... BLAM a shot was fired and the paramedic staggered back and dropped to his knees, the gut of his jumpsuit quickly stained with blood, Frank instantly went into defense and with the gun in his hand he trusted it in Morgan's face, "Get back!"

In Ecklie's office, Officer Shelley knocked on the door and Russell and Ecklie looked at her, "Undersheriff? This young women needs to talk to you"

"Not the time" Ecklie proclaimed

Samantha Cafferty pushed past Shelly, "I saw on the news about my Dad. The helicpter"

Russell knew who it was, "Samantha"

"I want to help" Russell and Ecklie reacted to the game-changer...

*Boom*

In Ecklie's office, Russell and Ecklie where seated with Samantha, "Your father's been in the air with the hostages for two hours now. Do you have any idea where he's be going?" Russell questioned

Samantha shook her head, baffled by the ordeal, "I don't know. I mean, I barely know him. Letters, when he was in prison, handful of weekends before that, but we've never been close"

Ecklie's passion rose, "He was trying to save you"

Samantha didn't understand, "Samantha, your Dad knew you were caught up with the Mad-10s. He tried to rescue you"

She flushed and realized what they knew, resenting it, "I didn't need his help. I checked outta that life a year ago. I'm sober. Just trying to live quiet. So, you know what, all of this..." She was about to get up when Ecklie stopped her

"One of our CSI's is on that helicopter. Along with an innocent pilot and paramedic who both have families" Ecklie informed her, passionately

"That's what they said on the news. Why I'm here. Not for him. Just don't want him hurting anyone else... So how do I talk to him?" Russell and Ecklie exchange looks... Good question

In the Dispatch Room, a police radio was set on the table, broadcasting an Officer's repeated message, "Frank Cafferty, Samantha's is alive and wants to talk to you. Do you copy?"

Russell and Ecklie were drinking cups of coffee at the end of the table waiting, "Frank Cafferty, Samantha's is alive and wants to talk to you. Do you copy?"

Ecklie glanced at his watch paces, "He's either not hearing it, or not buying it"

"Could be cruising at low altitude, he'll hear it when they rise over a crest..."

"I appreciate the rationalization. When it comes to Morgan, I've become something of a master at it." He began to relive the 'greatest hits', "She' fourteen, she doesn't understand what her mother and I are arguing about. Sixteen-year-olds are all moody, she doesn't mean it. She's busy at work. She'll call. She'll call. And then..." He sounded a little astonished by the fact, "She's here... Chip the size of the Stratosphere on her shoulder, still vowing eternal vengeance against me, but..."

"A second chance" Russell intervened

"This cannot end this way, we need him back"

In the hallway, Sara cached up with Catherine with a file in her hand, "Hey Catherine?" Sara showed her a printed copy of the Porsche Cayenne photo, "The Porsche Cayenne from Cafferty's surveillance photos. DMV had only three Cayenne matching that partial plate, one registered in the Mad-10s' hood, to an Alexander Zadin..." She produced a DMV record and rap sheet for Alexander Zadin and the photo for him showed a mean-looking 35-year-old Caucasian, "Priors for assault, possession with intent, extortion... but he's on the street now"

"And our best suspect for the attempted murder of Frank Cafferty"

"Uniforms have been looking for Zadin. Let you know if their luck changes"

On the helicopter, the fuel gauge needle flirted with empty and the pilot began to worry, "Your call, Ace"

Frank with Greg's gun in hand, looked over the pilots shoulder to see the gauge but the pilots bitterness took over, "We're ten out from Parham Airstrip. We touch down and refuel, or this party's not going much longer"

Frank mulled over it, behind him the paramedic moaned and Frank span to see Greg tending to the paramedic who was on the floor with a bloody gauze wrapped around his body, "Give him something to shut him up"

"Go to hell" The paramedic moaned at Frank

"We need to get him to a hospital. Come on, Frank. I'll say with you, just let us land, get him help..." Greg tried to explain to Frank

Frank wrestled with his next move and the cramped space closed in on him, "Shut up!" He yanked a headset on to mute everything out... And the hearing the radio he clutched the headset tighter to his ear with one hand

At disptach, the police radio crackled to life, "This is Frank Cafferty"

Russell lunged for the radio and Ecklie stopped pacing, "Frank? This is D.B. Russell with the L.V.P.D. I have someone who wants to talk to you"

Officer Shelly entered with her own police radio and appeared in the doorway with Samantha at her side, Russell waved her in, "Here" He motioned her to the radio

"Dad?"

In the helicopter, Frank heard the voice and he realized it must be a miracle, "Samantha? Sammy, I thought you were dead. I saw you..."

"The police told me. That wasn't me, Dad. I'm fine... And they told me... you were trying to rescue me"

Ecklie and Russell were affected by the remarkable reunion and were waiting to see if they could hear Greg, hoping he was alright, "I was, Sammy"

Greg heard only to end of the conversation but it was powerful stuff, "You remember, when I was little, that wishing well you told me was mine?" She asked him over the radio

"Course I do, Sammy?"

"Go there. I've sent someone to help you get away. I love you, Dad" Samantha gabbled quickly

Ecklie yanked the radio away, "Frank? Frank, listen to me, are you there?"

No response

"Frank"

Silence, he whipped the radio on the radio and Samantha was in tears, "I'm sorry"

Russell realized she wasn't what he seemed, "Cuff her. She doesn't move"

In the helicopter, Frank popped the headphone off, "Go North"

"Come on. No way we make it to the next airstrip"

Frank placed the gun to the pilots head, "Got no problem flying solo"

"Don't you want to see her?" Greg asked Frank

He didn't reply and the pilot shook his head and yanked the control into a turn, "Maybe next life, you keep a better grip on your pistol" He groaned to Greg

In the layout room, Russell was planning with Nick, Sara and Morgan, there was a dark weight on Russell's shoulder but he pressed on, "While Morgan and I work on figuring out what the 'wishing well' might be, I want you two working on who Samantha sent out to meet Frank. She didn't have a cell phone on her..."

"Might've stashed it in her car at P.D." Nick wondered

"We check her recents, find the getaway driver she contacted, might be able to intercept or follow"

"On it" Nick and Sara exited, then...

Why not let Frank get away?" Morgan asked but Russell kept quite

"Isn't it safer for Morgan, the others, if we just let him land? Let him run"

"No" Russell replied

Morgan began to get pissed, "Why the hell not?"

Russell looked hard at her, "Because I'm not so sure Samantha's helping him get away"

Morgan didn't understand

"Girl resents her father for leaving her, what's more likely... she wants to help him? Or hurt him?"

Russell exited leaving Morgan to decode it

In the A/V lab, Nick and Sara were looking at the security video outside the P.D, "Samantha Cafferty pulled into P.D. at 11:16 am. Let's see the car she was driving" They watched Samantha walking from the lot, "There she is" Nick pointed out and winded it back to see Samantha disappearing into a SUV, Sara reacted, "Black Cayenne" The passenger door opened on the screen, "Zoom in" Sara asked and Nick zoomed it in to see Samantha kissing Alexander Zadin from the Mad-10s

"That's Zadin" Nick and Sara look at each other in shock just as..., "She's in with the Mad-10s" They spun around to see Morgan standing behind them

"She set her Dad up" She looked furious and in the hallway to interrogation she stormed down in rage, "You set them up! You're gonna get them killed!"

Officer Shelley and Ecklie wrestle her back from Samanath, "Brody..."

Samantha face changes, quick and sharp and she glared at Morgan, "Frank really thinks I'd try to help him?" She kicked the chair over

"Where did you send them..."

Samantha's stone cold, "Mad-10s are my family. Frank killed two of us. He has to pay for that"

"Where... did... you...send them?" She screamed through her teeth

Samantha shook her hand, "It's done"

Morgan slammed her knee into the table and stormed off furiously

Catherine was searching through the photos in the locker room when Russell entered, "Web search didn't find any 'wishing well' in Nevada. And Cafferty's not picking up the radio. No idea if he's getting our warnings. So we need to beat Zadian and his crew there"

Catherine looked at the photos, "Frank and Samantha didn't spend much time together. If the wishing well is a shared memory, it might be in one of these boxes..." Russell joined her in digging through the photos

In Ecklie's office he picked up a picture which was on his desk, it was of Morgan and Greg together someone, he absorbed it and realized how much his daughter had changed...

Russell and Catherine were still searching for photos...

Frank stared out the window of the copter, searching the ground below while Greg watched him trying to read his desperation...

In the locker room, Catherine picked up a photo that had a wishing well in the background, "I've got it"

Catherine pointed to the wishing well when showing Russell, "Park of some sort? Where?"

"I don't know"

Russell recognized something, "Their clothing. There was other photos from that day"

He dashed through the other photos and plucked one out and nailed it on the table, it had a sign on it saying 'Fort Brime Wild West Village"

"Fort Brime Wild West Village..."

"Old theme park, shut down years ago" Catherine explained, they had found it

On the helicopter, Frank was still scanning the landscape, "On fumes man, what are we looking for?" The pilot asked wanting to know

Frank shoved the gun into the back of the pilots neck, "Keep going"

Frank reacted to something coming into sight on the landscape, two black SUVs coming into view, tearing across the desert towards the helicopter...

Frank spun around and aimed the gun at Greg, "Cops?"

Greg was confused and grabbed the binoculars, he was baffled and looked at Frank, "Not cops..."

He watched as the passenger's side window rolled down and a AK-47 barrel poked out, glinting in the sun, "Get us out of here" He ordered realizing what was happening

"What?" The pilot was confused

"Now!" He ordered again

Bullets spider the window and the pilot tried to duck and torque the copter around, it worked... for a moment then the copter jolted and began leaning hard, the sound of the propeller ceased, nobody breathed, "That'll all she's got" The copter hung before starting plunge...

*Boom*

A thick haze of smoke and churned desert dust rose from the ground, a hunky silhouette loomed... It was the destroyed copter, a in can crushed into the earth, the propeller blades jutted at an insane angles and scattered around with broken rotor blades and shimmering shattered glass with cast-off hunks of aluminum...

An unconscious body lay in the carnage... Who? Suddenly, there was motion and footsteps... Greg...

He staggered, his vest twisted around his torso, he ripped it off and dropped it on the floor, he stumbled forwards, towards the heart of the wreckage, his vision was rattled with ears ringing and stumbling towards the unconscious body which was the paramedic... He was gone

He looked up towards the cockpit where a hand was visible, dangling out of the wreckage, he took a closer look... It was the pilot, still in his chair with his head snapped back and half his face sheared off by the impact... Greg was gut-punched by the sight

Brass was rushing towards the park, "CSI's, I want you keeping you distance. You hear that, Brody"

Morgan picked up the radio, "I copy" She then guns the engine

Greg stumbled away from the crash and looks around, he sees the Mad-10s SUVs, Greg makes an idea and span to head in the opposite direction, he headed towards the old buildings... Possible shelter

Just then he heard a hacking cough and see Frank who was dazed while clutching his ribs, he sees Greg with the gun in his other hand, they look at each other, "Follow me. Shelter up ahead" Frank just stared at him, bleary, "Dude, you got the gun"

Frank glanced around and began following Greg

Greg and Frank worked their ways through the dark, junk-crowded space, in hushed tones, "They friends of yours?"

"Probably the same ones who left me for dead last night. Bet you're wishing they'd finished me off"

He looked at Greg who doesn't answer, "Bet you're wishing you were in Cabo... Who told them we'd be here?" Greg asked him and then it hit Frank, "Samantha" He muttered, he then stumbled and coughed up blood

Greg supported him and they kept on moving

Outside the Mad-10s stopped outside the Saloon and Alexander Zadian hopped out wielding AK-47s, he shouted to the other SUV, "They're inside. Cover the back" The SUV whipped around but Brass and two radio cars blocked their way, they jumped out of there police cars and trained there guns on the Mad-10s, but then the banger with the shotgun leaned out the window and unloaded his AK.. All hell broke loose

Greg and Frank hit the deck and listened to the gunfire and indistinguishable shouts then silence, eerie... then a scrape, something metal... there was someone inside with them, footsteps... approaching

Frank handed the gun to Greg, "It's yours" Frank slouched against the wall, his breathing shallow, Greg gripped his gun and braced himself and then...

"Greg? It's Brass"

Relief rushed through him and leaned to look around the barrier of junk, "Over here"

Just then the Mad-10 Lieutenant burst out from behind the junk and aimed a rifle at him... Blam! Blam! He planted two rounds in is chest, it was self-defense... Greg couldn't believe he had just shot someone, he hated guns!

He holstered the gun and shakily turned to Brass who had to uniforms behind him, "Clear outside?"

He pushed his way through, "...Yep" Brass informed him

Outside the Saloon, Morgan jumped out her Denali and ran towards him, "Greg..." She couldn't believe he was alright and in one peace

He was too shaken up to say much, "You still own me one"

It was carnage, bodies littered everywhere, Greg continued through the battlefield... A CSI Denali drew up and Russell jumped out with Ecklie behind him, "Greg. Glad your okay.."

Greg looked them both in the eyes, they could tell he was shaken up pretty badly, "I'm fine"

They came up behind him and all three of them looked at the mess in front of them, "Just need to get out of here" He opened the passengers door and stepped inside and closed the door...

Russell jumped in the drivers seat and started the engine, the Denali pulled away and Morgan stood next to her father, watching...

...

*Boom*


End file.
